Rohan
Rohan is the home of the Rohirrim, the horse lords. Rohan will come to the aid of those in need. Currently Rohan will do all in its power to help the kind men of Gondor, from the onslaught of mordor as well as the invasions of Near Harad. Ruler(s) hamidm1234 - King of Rohan/Lord of Helms Deep Players hamidm1234 Bilder2b Alliances Rohan is the greatest ally of Gondor, and is allied with any good factions, but is the enemy of Mordor and Isengard. There is currently a truce between Rohan and Near Harad. Relations are starting to get better with the Riders Of Rohan and the fierce men of Near Harad. however, as a result of the earliest battle with the two factions (at helms deep) relations are not the best, but war is not to be expected. both kingdoms still remain in a truce. Dunlendings are the most hated men in rohan. There are constant skirmishes on the borders of Dunland. As a result of the conquest of King hamid of Rohan, and his elite group of men, as well as the great First Marshall of Rohan, the army of rohan has been able to wipe out most of the towns/villages around the North of Dunland. The Many of the high warlords of Dunland have been killed in this area. (The Dunlending Hill Forts - Read the official wiki for more information) List of Warlords killed by King Hamid and the Riders Of Rohan: Warlord Farleon, killed in North Dunland - his men in his fort were wiped out by the Riders of Rohan. The Elite Of Rohan - Riders Of The Mark, Protectors Of The Line Rohan is a country which consists of soilders who are great warriors aswell as people who are just normal folk and care about nothing but their ordinary life. The Elite Of Rohan, also refered to as the "Riders Of The Mark", is a elite band of soilders, who are great in the art of combat and mostly all the training that the horse lords of Rohan provide there people. These "elites" of Rohan are picked by the generals/officers of the army of Rohan, as well as the First Marshall of Rohan. These men are then send to the royal family of Rohan and are tasked with protecting the line of the Royal Family, so that no harm could be caused to the leaders of Rohan. Also these elite men would also be called to war if a war is declared upon the kingdom of Rohan, however, in the time of battle and wartime this elite unit will remain with the royal line and the king, so that they may be able to protect him from harm by the opposing factions. (Assasination .etc) The Riders of the mark, and the Riders of the Fold are separate terms, Riders of the Fold are lead by the elite First Marshall of Rohan and are mostly used when war is upon the great kingdom of Rohan. The riders of the Fold are also sometimes refered to as the "Riders Of Rohan".